Redemption ll
by huntressyuki
Summary: She awoke in the grips of evil, Aizen, he has a plan to fix his failed attempts to kill the King of Soul Society. What will he do next? Orihime is also still under his control, how will Kikyo save them both and stop the crazy former captain?
1. The Awakening

This is a sequel to Redemption. It follows things that happened after chapter 351 of the official Bleach story and after my fan work of Redemption. Plz R&R. Thanks & Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Her Persian blue eyes fluttered open. Above her was a high, flat ceiling, with no discernible color and the room itself, mostly devoid of light. Without the need of a struggle, she could feel she was bound at her ankles, wrists, and neck. The soft straps were quite gentle, by their scent, they were most likely some kind of "animal" hide. Through slight movements, she could deduce that any sort of buckle was most likely on the underside of the padded table she was confined to and that an escape was unlikely.

She sensed movement, a wisp of stale air wafted her way and she searched it for any discernible scent. There was very soft tapping and she took in a calm deep breath as he approached her, "Aizen." There wasn't a wisp of panic in her tone and a candle flickered to life near her.

"You are truly impressive my lady," he paused in his speech, as she listened to his movements, "very commendable, I must say," he added leisurely as another flame emerged.

The ceiling turned a dark, shadowed orange, making its actual color most likely white or gray. "Las Noches I presume?"

"Yes, would you like to see more?" His demeanor was cool, suave, and steadfast. He had a very demanding and arrogant aura, it was downright sickening to her, and she wanted to separate his head from his body. "But you'll have to promise to be a good girl." It was mocking, he made that perfectly clear in the tone, and it further urged her to take his life.

"And if I don't?" She asked lightly, trying to be suave as well. He tilted his head with a smirk and when he didn't answer, she looked over at him. "Let me guess, you can make me?"

"I'd prefer it if I didn't have to but something tells me you aren't going to give me the option." His eyes made her insides shutter, the cold ruthlessness she saw in them told her he was very confident in his methods. "Though I have to admit, I'm rather excited about turning you the hard way, what a feet it well be, and a true testament to my unyielding power. What do you think?" He asked calmly, with his usual smooth demeanor.

"I think you talk too much." She answered coldly, turning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Fair enough."

"Ulquiorra-kun, are you alright?" The man tied to that name did not respond to it in any way, no matter how gently and kindly she had spoken it. "Ulquiorra-kun," she said more sternly and still he ignored her as the servant wheeled in the cart. When he began to follow him out, she rushed forward and grabbed the Espada's arm. The servant stopped but he gave the signal to continue.

Once alone, he fluently detached her in a blurred movement. He wouldn't even look at her and continued toward the open doorway. When he reached out to grasp the heavy stone door, it wasn't until his fingers easily wrapped around the edge that he realized it was no longer injured. It had been a punish he received from Tosen for his failure to secure the rescue team and to keep them from returning. The whole plot was derailed and they were forced to flee Karakura town in the midst of the Espada battles. The Cuarto didn't make it clear how they had managed to escape him and his reasoning wasn't very clear to her. She could only speculate and the most plausible answer she could deduce was it would have been far too embarrassing to admit the truth. He was too arrogant to humiliate himself in front of his precious lord Aizen. Orihime knew he was already regenerating on his own but she felt guilty about the relentless attacks on him because she knew it was her fault he had failed.

"Ulquiorra-kun −"

"Don't be a nuisance." His beautiful emerald eyes slid in her direction for a moment. She was about to utter something out of annoyance when an explosion rocked their tower and she was propelled forward. He reacted to the feminine squeak behind him on instinct. It hadn't been what he wanted but his body had just naturally moved to protect hers.

She blinked, as she stood grounded in his embrace, as loose as it was, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Ulquiorra-kun?" The carrot top hesitantly questioned and he abruptly let go.

"Stay here." He answered coldly and walked out, closing the heavy door behind him.

"Like I can do otherwise," she murmured and went to the cart. The plate had survived and her bowl of rice barely made it but the cup for her tea was shattered against the stone floor. "Hm," she hummed as her brain began processing the situation.

Ulquiorra appeared outside a smoking cave and evaluated the damage. The big gaping hole hadn't actually appeared at the bottom of his tower as he first thought but to the neighboring main building. He stood there alone for only a few seconds before Tosen arrived. The men said nothing and instead focused on the shadowed body that was emerging from the cracked opening.

"Aizen-sama?" The man who answered to that title became visible after a few more steps into the outside world.

"Oh my," he said with a cough. "That was quite interesting indeed." The leader patted his arms causing mini dust clouds and wiped his shoulders clean.

"Mm, did the little General make a mess?" Gin asked as he appeared out of thin air.

"There were a few 'do not tamper seals' but those are still no match for me."

"Was she worth the damage?" Tosen inquired as he weaved through the rumble to become closer to the opening."

"Ah, her powers are similar to Orihime-san's but not as vast." He nonchalantly patted more dust off his hakama.

"But why do we need another?" Gin asked with his creepy smile, "Back up?"

"Not quite," he turned about ninety degrees and extended his hand into the darkness, "this one's traded in some rejection for destruction." Aizen began to retract his arm and a very elegant and feminine one began to appear. She stepped out into the light for the first time, with a smile he said, "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Kikyo-sama."

* * *

I dedicate this story to my best friend and support system, Kusanagi no Tsurugi


	2. The Liars

"Kikyo?" Green gems met glittering brown jewels as the teenaged girl looked at her host with naive curiosity as she ate a small clump of rice.

"You should address her as Kikyo-sama." He corrected, and she began to look hopeful.

"So I'll get to meet her?" She nearly dropped her eating utensils.

"No." He answered plainly and he watched all the excitement drain away from her youthful features.

"Alright then." She responded blankly, he studied her for a moment before leaving. The Cuarto walked as he normally did from her room but once he reached the staircase that would take him to his chambers just above hers, he hesitated. His eyes sharpened, "ridiculous."

"Mornin' Kikyo," she glared at the creepy former captain before continuing to the lavishly covered table where Aizen sat enjoying his plentiful breakfast.

"Gin, you should be more respectful," he stood and pulled out a chair near to his, "please Kikyo-sama, won't you join me?" She didn't hesitate and glided across the white stone floor in an expensive white silk kimono. "You'll have to forgive him; he's not well-versed in the art of manners." Aizen reclaimed his seat at the head of the white table and the other two former captains seated themselves across from her. She didn't say anything as she glanced at the creepy smile across the table but instead changed her focus onto the leading antagonist. He waved to a servant who brought her a plate, a bowl of rice and poured her some tea. "I do hope you're hungry." He said coolly with a suave smile to finish. Still she remained quiet as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Your heart is steady, no fear, no excitement, tell me, have you no feelings?" The blind man looked directly at her and she met his lifeless eyes.

"Aizen, did you call me here for just breakfast?" She watched his face twitch but the man who owned the name spoke first.

"Do you believe I had other intentions?" It became apparent that the dark skinned man was clearly annoyed with her lack of respect and further irritated by his master's total disregard for it. "Tell me, my Lady, how much do you know about Inoue Orihime?" Finally, she turned her attention to the man speaking.

"She has rejection capabilities and a couple of teenage boys staged a failed rescue operation, to which they were rescued by several Gotei captains." She turned back to the food in front of her and picked up the teacup, "that's the extent."

With a bit of an amused laugh, Aizen answered, "I believe that is the gist of it. Would you like to meet her?"

Unfazed, she met his arrogant dark eyes, "is it necessary?"

"Hopefully."

Ulquiorra was halfway up his flight of stairs when one of Aizen's personal servants appeared; informing him, he was to bring his charge immediately upon this request. He sighed lightly when he was alone again. "She's going to be annoying about this." He descended again and stood for a moment outside her door before knocking and then entering.

"Is something wrong?" She asked while rising and clanking the cart in front of her.

"You are requested to visit Aizen-sama," he turned, "now."

Her eyes flared wide open in alarm, "right now?" She squealed, "But..." The girl took a mouthful of tea and swished it around in her mouth as she rushed at him.

He could hear her gulp it down as she sped past him. "Truly disgusting." The Espada exited after her and the two began their trek together.

Of course, it was not to be a quiet time, "so what is she like? How should I behave? She's nobility isn't she? Should I bow? Can I speak to her? Oh, is she pretty? I bet she is, Ulquiorra-kun do you -"

"Be silent." He partially snapped and she slowed, falling a step or two behind him, hanging her head like a scolded child. Things were peaceful until they were nearly there, Ulquiorra stopped abruptly and she collided with his backside but he didn't budge. "You're in the way."

She peaked over his shoulder and saw the new Novena blocking their path. "Who's the little filly?"

"She's none of your concern." He stated in his normal nonchalant manner, hands resting in his hakama and no expression present on his face.

"Aizen-sama request another shinigami whore or is this one yours?" He looked at her with the heartless eyes of a cold-blooded predator. "Want to share Cuarto?"

The older Espada stared at him before moving forward. "I don't have to answer your dim-witted questions." He gave no other reaction and the Novena stepped aside. She quickly tried to follow but he stepped in her path.

"He maybe the four but I bet he's a zero in bed. If you want some real fun dump the virgin and come see me sweetheart." The half-naked Espada who wore only a white hakama reached out to touch her cheek, "you've got some big knockers, perhaps I'll borrow you right here." As his fingertips neared her flesh she stepped back and then ducked as a green beam shot overhead, decapitating her harasser. She didn't make a sound and only glanced at the headless corpse as she sidestepped it quickly before it collapsed on her.

"Somebody should really send out a memo, warning against this kind of thing." He glanced at her as she smoothed her white outfit.

"Memo?" She looked over at him but they arrived before she found the words to answer him. As they stood waiting for the doors to open, he noticed her fidgeting and did his best to ignore it. The doors parted and as they entered, he whispered blankly, "Quit."

The girl swallowed hard as she approached with him and did her best to follow his order. She looked at the raven-haired beauty, which resembled one of her closest friends and bowed slightly when she came to a stop near the table. "Ah, Inoue-san."

Kikyo looked at her, studying her from head to toe but then turned back to her half eaten breakfast as if she wasn't even there anymore. "Orihime, this is Kikyo." Both women looked at the creepy man but only one was covertly glaring at him while the other sported a more naïve stare.

Aizen intervened, "yes, Inoue Orihime, this is Kikyo-sama from the King's own personal court." The girl bowed deeply in her direction and the woman looked at her again with the same stern face she had seen Rukia express once, it sent a chill down her spine.

"You are the girl with the rejection power, correct?" She nodded, "the one Kurosaki Ichigo attempted to rescue several months ago?" Again she nodded, "he said he would not give up on getting you back, how does that make you feel?" The noblewoman asked coldly.

Her excitement got the better of her and she lit up with an obvious glow, "Um...I belong here with Aizen-sama, my lady." She bowed slightly as her mind began to race and her cheeks turned pink.

"Well that's appropriate, despite that child caring on and on about returning here for another attempt." She gracefully picked up her teacup, "he seemed almost obsessed. It was ridiculous."

Aizen gave a jaunty laugh, "that boy still has a one track mind."

"Oh I don't know," the raven-haired mistress replied, "he isn't too simple-minded." He looked at her with a smug grin, "it wasn't his main focus, and instead, the little weasel seemed to spend most of his time gallivanting around with my sister." Orihime's head snapped to attention.

"Kikyo-sama, who is your sister?"

She raised an eyebrow as her beautiful Persian blue irises slid back to the teen, "Kuchiki Rukia." Several people were shocked with the exception of Aizen.

"Can you not see the resemblance?" He inquired with a smile, "of course with the exception of you Tosen." Kikyo continued sharply cutting off any response from the blind further irritating him.

"In all honesty, I would like for Aizen to return you now so that you may distract him and draw his heart away from her. It would be a disaster if they attempted to be a couple." Orihime's face paled but she retained her gentle and cheerful expression.

With a slight laugh, she replied, "I will go wherever Aizen-sama commands me to go."

Kikyo turned back to Aizen, "Do think he'd leer at her instead?"

"Hmm..." He paused and looked the girl over, "no, he didn't before; I don't see why he would now."

Orihime gave a pained laugh, "I'm sorry Kikyo-sama, but I don't think you have to worry, he's not aware of his feelings for your sister." Her smile was clearly fake and Kikyo's insides twisted with guilt as she watched the girl's psyche slowly deteriorate.

"Yes, for now, but one day he'll probably figure it all out and then what?" She sighed, "Well this isn't a concern for you." The noblewoman gave her own fake smile but hers appeared real. Orihime did her best to hold back her rampaging emotions but she was the only one who thought she was succeeding.

"Isn't it illegal?" Gin asked while munching on his food.

"Yes but I'm sure Rukia knows better..." Aizen paused, "though she did break a high rule once already."

Kikyo sighed, "It is beginning to get out of hand, do you know, just a few days before my arrival here, I caught her leering at him?" She placed a relaxed hand over her chest, "I was appalled."

"Perhaps you misunderstood, Kikyo-sama?" Orihime failed to hide her grief and her pain had become direct, her question had sounded so desperate that the elder female actually felt sorry for her.

"Sadly no," Kikyo turned to their leader, "I need a stroll, all this talk has upset me."

Aizen's face stayed handsomely suave as he stood and proceeded to pull out her chair for her to rise. He held out his arm and she gracefully laid her hand over his. She pulled herself up and turned to leave with him, "it was a pleasure to see you again Inoue-san." He smiled at her while the noblewoman ignored her and they proceeded to a doorway. As they were disappearing, Ulquiorra touched her shoulder.

She flinched back and he retracted his hand, "let's go." There was no hesitation and she followed him silently back to her quarters. "Did you really not see that coming?"

She stopped in her doorway, "I saw it from the beginning, but it doesn't mean I ever liked it."

"Then were you hopeful you could change his mind?"

"Everything happens for a reason." She answered with the most painful smile he had ever seen.

He stared at her, "there is something very wrong with you."

"Probably," she half laughed, "Ulquiorra-kun is a very smart person." Her smile may have held pain but at least this one wasn't fake. He didn't know what to make of her, she was clearly hurting and yet managed to give him a real smile.

"You look stupid with that expression." She looked up and met his blank eyes.

"Ulquiorra-kun, would you read to me?" He looked shocked for a split second.

"Only if you stop saying my name like that."

She blinked and innocently tilted her head to the side, "like what?" He quietly sighed and walked off toward his quarters. The girl stood frozen, unsure of where she was supposed to go and nearly jumped out of her skin when he suddenly reappeared in front of her casually carrying an old leather book. "Oh, don't do that!" She huffed as she leaned against the doorframe trying to calm her racing heart. He seemingly ignored her and strolled into her chambers. Orihime followed him and sat near him on her plush sofa. He flipped it opened and began reading immediately from the first page. The teen zoned out, her heart aching and her mind so chaotic it felt like it had blanked itself. She wasn't sure how she was even functioning.

Ichigo hadn't forgotten about her, and still wanted to save her but it wasn't because he was in love with her. He was oblivious to her feelings and she knew it wasn't his fault, that was just the way he was but she couldn't just bring herself to blurt it out to him either. With Rukia always hanging about and the others too, there was never a decent chance. No, that was a lie, she had her moments, she just chose not to but why? Orihime pictured the female shinigami and remembered noticing the way he always looked at her. That's right; she didn't say it because she already knew the outcome. Ichigo was in love with Rukia. She closed her eyes as the pain spread through her chest, she had always known but this was the first time she had ever vocalized it even if it was only in her head.

She jumped at a foreign sound and looked over to see the book closed on his lap, "what was the point if you're not even going to listen?" Her brown eyes left the gold engraved letters on the cover and traveled up his torso to – no!

Orihime snapped her head around to face away from him, "I'm sorry, I'll listen now."

"Liar."

"No really!" She turned and leaned towards him. "I will Ulquiorra-kun!" Her eyes glittered from the start of tears and she looked so pitiful. The Arrancar had never encountered such a creature before and it was stirring up strange reactions within his mind.

He leaned over, leaving little space between their faces, "I told you to stop."

"Well what am I supposed to call you then?" She sniped with an adorable angry expression.

"Anything but that." He answered coldly and began to pull back.

"Ok," she growled, "butthead, it is!" His brow slightly twitched.

"Butthead?" The Espada turned back, "this is an insult?"

"More like a description." She cutely glared at him. "Butthead."

He quickly leaned over again but delivered his advice calmly. "You shouldn't insult me."

"Well you told me not to call you Ulquiorra-kun!"

"That's because..." He stared into her eyes.

"What?" The girl replied. "How come it's so terrible for me to say 'Ulquiorra'?" Her voice cracked but finally it was soft again. Her heart was still thundering in her chest and her mind still blank but suddenly her pain wasn't so intense. Orihime pushed her body forward and he moved closer.

"I don't like the way you make it sound so warm." The man answered softly but dryly. Her surprise was evident in her sparkling brown eyes.

"Ulquiorra-kun..." His head tilted off to the side as his lips inched closer to hers. "Ulquiorra..." She whispered and her heart leapt up into her throat as his flesh gently bushed hers. Suddenly he jerked back and stood up sharply. "Ulquiorra-kun!"

"I will not be a substitute." Her eyes widened as he made his way to her door and she launched herself quickly to catch up.

"I never thought of you as one!"

"Liar." He said smoothly without care as the door shut in front of her. She sank down onto the floor as the tears spilled over onto her flushed cheeks.

"Was that really necessary?" Kikyo openly asked without fear of him.

"Hm, she did seem awfully crushed, didn't she? Kikyo-sama was ruthless, I'm impressed." He offered her his arm as they walked the corridors.

"Why was it so imperative to do such a thing? Do you disapprove of her crush or is it you want to change the target of her feelings?" There wasn't much expression to her face, in many ways she reminded him of Byakuya. He smiled when she curled her arm around his.

"So you noticed it then?" She wasn't sure if he was asking smugly or just being sarcastic, so she opted for the vague answer option.

"He twanged."

"Yes, he did." The leader replied sprightly.

"The gliding of his eyes..."

"Very subtle but not missed..."

"He tensed..."

"His jaw clenched..."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. "However, Hollows are not solid, is it even possible?"

"That's what I aim to find out; after all he's no longer a hollow but something else now." His smile was arrogant and his eyes calm, but she could feel his glee.

"He's still not human."

"That's what makes it so fun."

"This could be simplified." She referred to him simply ordering the union.

"But then that would cut too many angles."

"An Arrancar and a living human in love, I don't see this experiment ending well." He took her hand and held it up to his lips.

"Not everyone gets the Cinderella ending. There's no way you'd be naïve enough to believe that they all would." Her insides convulsed as his lips touched the back of her hand but didn't allow it to be expressed to him.

She looked strongly into his eyes, "naive?" She half smiled, "no, I haven't been naïve since my murder."


	3. The Question

Orihime stared out her large windows at enormous white sand dunes when he entered with the lunch cart. "Your provisions, woman." She didn't reply and an awkward silence washed over them. "You will consume it." Her eyes shifted to the side.

"Yes, of course." The girl blankly answered and felt a bit uncomfortable when he didn't push the subject and just left.

The Espada headed straight for his master, whom was entertaining the noblewoman in his lounge. "My lord," he stood in the open doorway.

"Aw, what is it Ulquiorra?" The charismatic leader asked from his seat in an armchair at a small table with a Shogi game in progress.

"The woman is broken," Kikyo's head slightly turned but her eyes never left the board.

"What did you do to break her?" She asked, studying Aizen's move. He was quiet but stood as he always did, lax and devoid of emotion.

"Perhaps you overlooked something." Aizen smirked as she out maneuvered him.

"Perhaps, rather than coming here, you should have stayed with her." He bowed slightly and left. "He's so rigid, the other Espada do show some emotions, like amusement and anger but," she took her turn.

"He's blank." Aizen finished for her.

Ulquiorra stood outside her door, staring at it before finally heading inside. She was where he had left her, and so was the food. He was about to say something when he noticed the teacup missing. The silence remained for a few seconds but it felt like minutes and finally he couldn't take it, she had struck a nerve. "What is wrong with you?" The man plainly asked.

"I am human Ulquiorra-kun. I still have my heart," she paused, there was nothing to her tone; she was speaking as emotionlessly as he did. "Even though it feels like I have a hole in my chest too."

"I could give you one if that's what you desire."

"Maybe you already did."

"I don't understand you."

"That's alright," she said softly, "please, go away." She listened to the light tapping of his feet but then there was an odd sound, she turned and saw he had seated himself on her sofa. "Ulquiorra –"

"You say my name with warmth, with kindness and sincerity, almost from the start but it is not just me," he didn't look at her once and stared straight ahead, "you heal without prejudice, you follow too easily and freeze when you're needed the most. How you are not dead yet…"

The shock sank from her face and she looked at the floor, "because there are always stronger people around me to save the day." His eyes finally shift to her direction, "I am not necessary."

He looked straight ahead again, "if that was fact, why would they have risked their lives to save you?"

The shock was momentous, it was blatantly clear on her face and in her body language. She stood frozen, grasping the cup tightly and staring at the white tiles. "Ulquiorra-kun…" His name came out softly and hesitatingly, she was clearly trembling.

Beginning to understand he may have made her worse, he spoke quickly, "Do you even know what you want anymore?" He paused, "Did you ever?"

Her eyes grew big, "I…" she shook more violently and clutched the cup even tighter.

"You could have left with them and yet, you ran away from him at the critical moment, did you see his face? He couldn't understand you, none of them did and then you even told them to escape, all the while healing me in the process."

"You were going to die and had they stayed they would have too." Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"So your choice was to prevent death? However, didn't you think past that moment? By healing me, their enemy, you guaranteed we'd meet on the battlefield again. He will not change his orders to me." She stood silently, with a frustrated expression, "you just acted on selfish feelings, is that all a human heart is good for? Even their actions were foolish, coming here just to save you," He stood up and walked to her, "your heart just makes you foolish." The little human slapped him again, but he wasn't placid again and grabbed her wrist, sharply looking back at her. "To strike someone, whom you are thoroughly aware is much stronger than you is foolish."

"But you're forbidden to let me die, how threatening can you really be?"

He moved in on her painfully twisting her arm out of the way, "there are far worse things I could do to you than give you death." She stared into his blank eyes with just sadness but her fear was apparent in her throat. "Besides, that rule is not permanent, you should react less on "feelings" and more on thoughts, and perhaps you'll live longer."

The Espada suddenly felt it, the heat of her body and the tingling of her flesh on his and quickly let go. She looked dazedly at his chest, "you think I don't pay attention but I do and before you, I didn't have much of a grasp…on anything." She looked up at him, "I couldn't let _you_ die."

There was no expression anywhere on his face or in his eyes, if what she said affected him, he hid it well. "I will die sooner or later."

"And I chose to make it later. Ulquiorra-kun, I wish I could have known you when you were alive, we could have been friends."

"That doesn't matter," he turned away and headed for the door, "What's done is done."

"But we can still be friends." She smiled at him but it was filled with pain.

"You're being foolish again."

"How do you think he's fairing?" Persian blue eyes met his dark sinister gaze.

"Poorly, would be my guess." She looked back down at her flower arrangement. "He doesn't understand feelings and that seems to be all she runs on." The noblewoman repositioned some of the stolen flowers violently in her frustration, his hand suddenly covered one of hers, "careful now," she looked up at him as he towered over her. "If that is the case, why try to pair them up? Opposites rarely work out."

"I'm merely messing with destiny; you saw it there is already something between them." Aizen ran his fingers along her hand, across her fingers to the long stem and elegantly slid it free.

"What if it is not romantic and it is merely an understanding?" She reached for the flower and he held it just out of reach.

"Who said anything about romance?"


	4. The Plan B

"Where are you going with this Gin?" She sounded annoyed for once. He looked at her with his creepy eyes and smiled.

"It's just how much do we know about you? You could be leading us into a trap."

"Why would I? I don't have my zanpakutos, I can't fight –"

"I highly doubt you're defenseless right now." Tosen interjected.

She remained regal, "you're right; if we're talking about you but Aizen is aware he stands outside of the circle."

There was some sniggering from the man with silver hair, "oh, I think we were just insulted."

"Now, now children, stop bickering or I'll have to send you away." Aizen rose, "the Hogyoku is nearly ready and the beautiful lady just offered up option B, please show some gratitude."

She looked up at him with a relieved expression but was cut off by the blind man, "As you wish."

"We'll give it a few days before returning to make preparations; we're going to see a lot of old friends after all." The leader pulled her chair back and she rose immediately. He presented his arm to her and she coiled her hand in the nook of his elbow. "Soon you'll have your weapons again and this will all go far more smoothly."

She remained blank and facing forward. "Does that trouble you, Sosuke?"

"Not at all, milady." Kikyo didn't have to look; she could feel his conceited smirk seeping into her bones.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she said softly and he stopped. "Stay with me for just a bit please, I need your help with something." Against his better judgment, the Espada signaled to the servant to leave and shut the door behind him. The slender frame turned gracefully but he stopped short of facing her. "Tsubaki!" An orange boomerang – shaped – thing zipped past his face, narrowly missing his nose but he didn't react. "Oh!" She squeaked, "I'm sorry, I still don't have –"

"Control." His eyes slid to her and then away to the fair-sized gash in the wall. They slid back to look at her naïve but cheerful face.

"Tsubaki himself – well I'm not sure what happens but it's not him, you know?" She happily smiled and tilted her head like an innocent child.

"Maybe you matured past using dolls in battle." He paused, "Now we've both said something stupid." He disappeared and reappeared in front of the damage while she pouted.

"Hmph, they're not dolls." She murmured.

"They don't belong on a battlefield no matter how you look at it." He responded dryly while touching the crevice.

"But no matter how you look at it I can't explain the change or control it. I'm scared I'll hurt somebody. Ulquiorra-kun, what do you suggest?"

He stiffened; her familiarity with him was starting to have an effect, something he had been mostly ignoring until this point. "You just need practice." The Espada began to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"That's why I said I needed your help."

"Hm, Cuarto seems to be taking her somewhere." Aizen walked over and peered out the window from over her shoulder.

"Yes, he does." The noble twitched an eyebrow.

"He doesn't need permission?" She asked.

"No, the Espada aren't children." He paused, "besides, he's special remember?"

"But he's taking the little girly-girl." Gin added.

Aizen looked back at him and arrogantly grinned, "And that's what makes it so interesting."

Kikyo uttered plainly, "It's not like she has any other use," as she watched the duo walk leisurely into the white desert.

"Rukia!" Her eyes blinked and they looked at the red head. "What's with you? You've been just sitting around the captain's manner for weeks now." She stared at the plum tree in her courtyard and went back into her daze.

Renji walked away a defeated man after trying for ten minutes to get the comatose woman to talk and almost literally ran into his captain as he rounded a corner, "Captain!"

"What are you doing here?" The lieutenant gave depressed sigh at the monotone question, which garnered some interest from the young master.

"I was asked to check on Rukia by Captain Ukitake." He crossed his arms, "apparently, she's never left here."

Byakuya's blank face didn't change, "there is paperwork waiting for you."

"Yes, captain," he walked around the stalk man and headed for his shoes.

Byakuya remained motionless until his lieutenant was gone and then proceeded to tend to his little sister. "You're here again." She didn't move and it reminded him of the first several days after their return. "You should be supervising your substitute." Again, it was as if he was talking to himself. "Rukia." He said sternly.

She jumped, "Nii-sama!"

He looked into her surprised eyes, "You're neglecting your duties."

The petite teen sighed, "I don't really care," her voice was soft, and she wouldn't look at him.

"She wouldn't behave like this," his tone was flat, his eyes cold and he simply kept walking. Rukia fought her threatening tears, when faced with death; neither elder sister had carried on like a spoiled brat. She rose with a renewed outlook. Her precious friend was still in the hands of the enemy and it was only a matter of time before Ichigo did something stupid.

The scrappy little shinigami ran off in search of her shoes as Byakuya watched silently from around a corner.

"What are they doing?"

"They are leaving together again." Both the noblewoman and eerie shinigami peered out the window, one less obvious than the other.

"Why is it so intriguing, really, do neither of you have anything else to do?"

"Well you can clearly see something odd is taking place," she paused, "well maybe not you." Kikyo's voice had remained monotone and Gin snickered.

"If that's all sight is used for, I don't mind the darkness, apparently it keeps the stupidity away." The dark man rested his hand leisurely on the handle of his zanpakuto.

Like any well-mannered and powerful noble, Kikyo's composure didn't falter, "and here I was thinking just the opposite." Gin chuckled while stepping away from her and Tosen went to draw his sword.

"Why you wretch!"

"Now, now." Their leader interrupted, "Tosen, she may not seem threatening but this tigress is not declawed." He crossed the room to stand by the feline, "best be cautious." His grin was sinister and it took all her strength to meet his arrogant gaze with blank eyes. "Have they disappeared again?" He peered over her shoulder to see out the window.

"Aye," Gin answered, "into the figurative woods." Both men shared a small evil laugh.

"Well unless I order it he won't tell me what they're doing and he'd probably kill any spy."

"I guess that means we'll never know." Kikyo walked away and was nearly out of their company when he stopped her with his unpleasant words.

"Unless _you_ ask _her,_ Kikyo-sama." She felt her insides clench and had to pause before answering to compose herself.

"Only if requested," she paused again, and slightly turned, "I've never been gifted in idle chatter."

Aizen laughed his usual way, "Not surprising, only powerless women with too much free time tend to have that skill." She silently left, trying to stifle her laughter as she thought how idle gossip could be far more dangerous than any sword.

"I'm not getting this!"

"Relax Ichigo, it is just math." He blinked and stared at the upside-down Rukia.

"Oh, you're back."

"Well if you can't handle algebra on your own, how can you handle being a shinigami by yourself?"

His face ticked and he sat up properly in his desk chair, "well there aren't any X's in battle," he mumbled.

The little shinigami smacked the back of his head, "Idiot, there are always variables in battle."

Aizen appeared in her open doorway, "So milady, are you ready to fetch this spare key of yours?"

"Are you done playing already?" She dryly asked while still embroidering a flower onto some silk cloth.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order." He gave her a sly smirk.

"Then let's go."

The four of them appeared in a deserted area and began heading for Central using shunpo. "No doubt we've been detected by –" Gin was interrupted by the intruder alert.

"Maybe you jinxed us." She said plainly, he looked surprised and Aizen laughed.

"Did she just make a joke?" He teased with a disturbing smile. They stopped short of their goal, "oh my, what do we have here?" The trio gazed upon two familiar lieutenants, but Kikyo remained hidden behind Aizen.

"You are all under arrest." Shuhei Hisagi announced with his normal gruff attitude but Izuru Kira didn't share in his comrade's feigned confidence.

"And here I was hoping this would be easy," Aizen gave his coy smirk, "but," he turned his head to greet two captains. He then shifted to the other side where the leaders of squad six appeared. "Looks like nobody missed our entrance." Byakuya went to unsheathe his sword, "Aw looking for vengeance?" Neither of the men changed expressions and a whirlwind of pink blades were unleashed.

"Where did everyone go?"

She looked up at her keeper, "away." He answered and she could feel the figurative sweat drop form on the side of her head.

"I wonder where –"

"Stop." She stared at him with question marks visible in her yes. "We've only returned because you said you could not continue anymore without nourishment." She sighed in defeat and quietly followed him back to her quarters.


	5. The Book

Tosen repelled the tiny pink blades and when the captain signaled with his eyes to send them back Aizen spoke, "you should stop." His eyes narrowed at the traitor.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" The red head stood sternly next to his captain, "You're the one that should stop." He raised the large blade, clearly intending to use it with his leader's next attack for a combined effort.

"Oh?" He whipped the blade and Aizen flashed stepped a few feet back, revealing someone. Both men showed surprised expressions and moved quickly to stop their attacks.

"What the hell?" Renji exclaimed as his zanpakuto recoiled to its original form.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Ukitake stepped forward, clearly bewildered.

Kikyo's eyes were blank and Renji had a difficult time deciphering to whom she was lifelessly staring at, him or his captain. "Kikyo-dono?" He uttered mindlessly as his captain stepped forward.

"What evils have you committed against her?"

He smirked, "Are you upset I stole her from you?" Aizen turned to show the young captain his profile, "be jealous boy, she belongs to me now."

"Ridiculous."

"Oh?" His evil smirk turned toward the nobles, "you could offer her what she wanted?" Byakuya's jaw clenched, "you should see how she flourishes under her new found freedom."

"Freedom my butt." Renji growled and walked past his captain, pointing his blade at the evil man. "You're just controlling her like some puppet and plan to throw her aside like a useless tool. Kikyo-dono –" His eyes grew large as Aizen approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't throw away my future queen so easily." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"What?" Jushiro exclaimed with unexplainable horror on his face.

"A woman of this power and fine breeding can't be ignored. After all, isn't that why you were betrothed to her 80 years ago?"

Renji looked at his leader, "Captain?"

"What did take place back then Byakuya?" He paused as he straightened his posture, "Were you deemed unworthy?"

"How long are we going to chit-chat?" Tosen interjected and his leader arched a brow.

"Alright, let's skip the history lesson." He turned his back, "Kikyo please dispose of your former lover."

"There is no such person." She answered heartlessly.

He laughed, "Then your former promised?" A blue zanpakuto materialized into her lax hand.

"Shit!" Renji slid his foot back, shifting his body into a defensive stance, and bringing Zabimaru up to shield himself. Gin chuckled distracting the lieutenant. The red head flinched at the clink and screeching sound of steel resisting steel. He looked to see Captain Ukitake blocking her.

"You are no match for her, pull back!"

"This is no fight for any of you fellas." The eighth captain added as he casually joined them, "this is beyond lieutenant level."

"Stop!" A staff slammed against the polished stone floor. Everyone looked to the approaching old man, "what do you want here? It is too early for the awakening."

"I want a book, is the library still closed?" Shunsui went to attack but she shielded the villain.

She fell to her knees on the cool sand, "Ulquiorra-kun," she panted a few times, "water," she coughed and wheezed.

"You are worthless." He appeared with a container and tossed it at her.

"Don't say that!" She guzzled the liquid, "it's so mean." Even she could predict the unsympathetic expression on his face. She stood up and placed her hand over her burning stomach, which began to simmer as cold water hit it.

"You're getting hungry again."

She looked at his cold eyes and smiled, "no, I'm fine." He wasn't wrong; she was already burning off her small lunch. It was her own fault, she had chosen not to eat much so she could go back to training sooner but she was now considering it a terrible idea.

"We're done for today." She looked disappointed but didn't argue. They walked back in silence and he waited with her after he ordered her a second lunch.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she stressfully whispered, "I feel weird." She leaned forward in her seated position and rested her head in her hands.

He suddenly appeared in front of her and looked down at her, "What do you –" She fell against his legs, and he flinched, "Hey?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Looking for a moment at her limp frame before leaning her against the sofa, he knelt down next to her, bringing his eyes in closer for inspection. "Woman?"

After finding nothing, he suddenly became aware of how close they were and how appealing her lips looked. Those green eyes of his stared intently. _Just a small taste…_ He leaned down over her and slipped his hand along her smooth jawline, his fingers eventually finding their way into her silken strands. The Espada tilted her head up. _Just a taste._ Centimeters from her enticing flesh he stopped. There was something odd beneath a finger. He tilted her face away from him and brushed back her hair. "You are foolish." Green light grew from under a slim fingertip and a small white eight-pointed star hollow dissolved.

After three hours of peaceful sleep, her lashes finally fluttered apart. "Eh?" She shifted her hazy gaze from the ceiling to her living area. She spotted emeralds staring back at her in the dark. "What happened, Ulquiorra-kun?"

He closed his book and rested it on his lap, "just a leech," he responded, "I'll have nourishment brought in; you should sleep while it's prepared. It'll take you a while to regain what's been stolen."

"Actually, I'm not that tried." She sat up slowly and leaned against the plush furniture for support.

"Don't be so –" A growl interrupted him and he looked a little surprised.

She laid her forehead against her propped up arm, covering most of her face, "but I am hungry." His face returned to its normal state and he rose, carrying his book with him.

"I'll have tea and some fruit brought immediately."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Hide all you like; I can still see your red cheeks." He watched most of her face flush before she completely buried it in the upholstery. "You'll suffocate." She heard the door close and then laid back down with her cheeks still pink.

"How embarrassing…" She closed her eyes and dozed off.

"…and you said you weren't tired." She turned her head to face the voice.

"I didn't say I wasn't at all tired like you just implied." The girl opened her innocent eyes to find green ones staring back not amused. She blinked, had she seen irritation? She giggled, "Don't be silly." He watched as she sat up and noticed just how unsteady she was yet.

"Stay where you are." She looked up at him and watched blankly as he handed her the cup of tea. "You are too fragile to serve yourself, therefore you'll further burden me. Next time listen to what I order you to do. It's pointless to continue to believe you are the smartest of us." The cup exchanged hands and she sipped from it quietly. He was never one for choosing his words carefully. He had no regard for feelings and didn't care if they were abusive.

The teen glanced at him and felt despite all that, she was finally beginning to understand him. He was lonely and like any strong-willed person, he refused to acknowledge it. At least that was her theory and she figured her chances of testing it were slim to none. After her hearty meal, Orihime fell asleep listening to the wise words of some old author. He closed the frayed leather cover and watched her sleep peacefully. "You are bizarre."

"Chocolate and bean paste…close the draw…" She rolled over.

"Truly bizarre." He observed before leaving her to her dreams.

"A book? You came for a book?" The question came with a gruff tone and a dead stare.

"Yes, it has pages and often something written on them. Are you too outdated to know of any?" Kikyo glanced at the conceited man before blankly staring at the eighth captain standing in front of her.

Suddenly she became very alert and took up a defensive position now with both her swords. Aizen was about to ask her what the issue was when a man exchanged blows with her. The shockwaves broke up the inner and outer circles, sending everyone fleeing to safer ground. "Hmph," the old man huffed, "did you think the King would let you keep her?" He asked as they landed near each other.

"No." They watched her send the mystery fighter into a nearby building. "But that's why I picked one of his best to steal."

"You still don't understand boy." Aizen narrowed his eyes at the old man but looked back at her after a large explosion shook the ground beneath his feet. She showed no signs of injury or fatigue but the bottom half of her kimono was missing and her hair had become disheveled. The woman looked like an excited, feral warrior. It was such a stark contrast from the feminine regal demeanor she had been sporting only moments before that it was hard to believe she was the same person.

The battle continued to grow more intense until another man appeared seemingly out of thin air. He made his grand entrance by landing on their crossed blades, slamming them into the ground. The stranger looked unfazed and carefree while he stood calmly on the thin metal but the fighters appeared to be irritated by his interference. "You two are making a racket." He commented while picking his ear with a pinky finger. "Not to mention a mess." Kikyo pulled on her fire blade, "and you," he peered down at her, "are supposed to be retired." He stomped on her sword, nearly knocking it out of her hand, "so why don't you settle down, get knocked up, and grow fat 'til ya die? Ain't that what you're supposed to do?"

Suddenly there were metaphoric crickets surrounding everyone, was this person for real? Renji turned to the callous man next to him, "Captain?"

"Do nothing." He coldly ordered. The red head twitched an eyebrow but looked back at the trio. Their spirit pressure was absent, how was that possible?

Not a moment later, heat began to envelope them and the ninja pulled his zanpakuto free with what seemed like magic. He put several meters between him and them, all the while looking rather nervous. "Now, young lady." The crude man leaned on his foot that was still parked on her weapon, "stop exciting me, I'm supposed to be a man of God." He released a shockwave of spirit pressure and snuffed out her rising heat. Kikyo raised her hand and silently hit him with a kido blast.

"Shit! She can use kido without a spell or even a name! Unreal!" Renji looked baffled but also a little enamored. "Wasn't that Shakkaho?"

"Mm, you are the only one who has ever enticed me! You're such a sinful woman!" He bellowed through the smoke. When it cleared, the two were still in the same position but her pink katana was missing.

"Go away or I'll cut your excitement off."

He blinked and looked blankly into her dead serious eyes before busting out in a Zaraki-style laugh. "Talk about a fiery temptation," he roared, throwing back his head with more laughter, "but," he suddenly became deadly serious too. "I'm going to have to put it out." He greeted her shocked face with an evil smile. His eyes glowed and pinkish-white petals exploded into the area. "Did you think I was distracted by the kido?" Kikyo appeared irritated and tried to pull the blue katana free. "No, you're done." The petals dissolved and the pink katana appeared in her free hand.

"Kikyo-dono!" Renji pulled back Zabimaru and began to throw his upper body forward.

"Oh, what's this?" They blinked and he was suddenly holding the sword in his hand. "What an interesting piece." Renji sucked in a breath as he realized his hands were empty. "Why do you look so surprised?" He asked looking at the noblewoman, "didn't you see me? Well I guess not because you allowed me to come right back to the same position." His smile grew nasty, "Maybe I sealed ya a little too well, aye?"

Shock filled the area except for three people, "oh just die already." Blue flames erupted around them and he began to laugh like a maniac again.

"See," they reappeared separated in the fighting area, "that's why you give me so many hard-ons!" He evilly grinned and suddenly appeared in front of her, poking her between her breasts with his index finger. "Bye now." She stiffened and then coughed up blood onto his hand. Her swords lost their color and suddenly a trace amount of spirit pressure could be felt from her. "Do you want her now?" He asked while turning towards Aizen.

Renji rushed forward and picked up his forgotten zanpakuto, he headed straight for them, "you bastard!" He swung it at the stranger, but the air stopped it, and he just grinned at the lieutenant before Renji dropped heavily into the ground. "Oh man, I forgot how fragile they are, I hope I didn't use too much spirit pressure." He turned back to her, "so the weak love you too. What an idiot." The man began to laugh again but she spit blood in his eye ending his amusement. "Willful as ever." He made a hand sign in front of his other hand, which summoned an energy seal just before his long thick fingers and then he hit her with it in the stomach. She dropped to her knees, letting her swords go and threw up a significant amount of blood.

Aizen turned away, "leaving so soon?" The old man asked.

"I got what I came for." He answered as a garganta appeared before the trio.

"But you lost something."

"Says who?"


End file.
